Knight in Armour (JohnLock)
by Dragonsong5
Summary: After an accident that causes Sherlock to brake his arm, John helps him and takes him to hospital, where they try (and fail) to stop falling for each other. Sherlock soon accepts what Mycroft told him might be the truth, and John realizes that he's got more than a crush on his friend. Will they find the words to tell the other how they feel? Or will the fear of rejection stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Knight in Armour

Author's note: I'm sorry if anything that happened in the hospital was inaccurate, The only times I've been in a hospital was with my mother when she had Chemo or when I went to have an ultra-scan-thing. I've never dislocated or broken anything on my body. Ever. (Which my mum said is very strange)

Chapter 1

_'It's been 2 weeks without a case. I, for one, am enjoying a break from almost getting blown up or so otherwise, but Sherlock… Well, I think I might have to call an ambulance for him soon, before he sets fire to one of my jumpers… Again… _

_"It's an experiment," He says. "Why don't you like Science?" He says.._

_Sometimes I wonder why I live with him, but then I remember that life would be far too boring without him. Anyway, someone's got to take care of him…'_

John had just finished typing up his blog entry when he heard an unsettling noise behind him. In confusion, he turned around from his chair and saw Sherlock carrying a large sack of… _Something_… And John knew Sherlock well enough to know that he would _not_ want to know what was in it.

Sherlock was dragging the sack behind him and didn't seem to notice that John was staring at him,

"Sherlock, what the Hell are you doing this time!?" He asked, but wasn't sure if we even wanted to know the answer. Sherlock looked up as if he didn't even know John was even there, he let go of the large sack and rubbed his back painfully,

"I'm trying to get this sack of mangled body parts downstairs, turns out torsos are heavier than you think when there's 6 or 7 of them together…" He answered, wiping his forehead with his blue dressing gown sleeve. John just simply rolled his eyes, he knew that he didn't want to know what was in the sack.

"Do you want any help with that, before you brake something?" He offered, although he didn't want to be caught with a bundle of body parts behind him, but Sherlock just shook his head and carried on dragging the heavy sack behind him, slowly but surely, towards the stairs,

"No, I'm fine…" He said simply, but sounded like he was straining himself.

"Are you sure? You look like-"

"I said I'm fine, John!" Sherlock huffed, dragging his sack away faster. John rubbed his face with the palms of his hands and sat turned back around, he placed his laptop back onto his knee and added another part to his blog entry,

_'Great, now he's being more mardy than ever! I can't wait until we find a case so he can go back to being regular jack-ass again…' _

John read back what he wrote and sighed. Thinking he was being harsh, he re-written his sentence,

_'Great, now he's being more mardy than ever! But I don't know, I guess I'm just worried about him, infact, I've been finding myself a lot more worried for him lately, I just pray to God that he doesn't try and do something stupid…' _

He sighed again and was just about to press 'Enter' when he heard a loud bang and a scream in pain,

"John, help!"

John's blood ran cold as he placed his laptop down again and ran towards where he heard Sherlock's cry. He looked down the stairs and saw Sherlock lying on the ground, gripping his left arm in pain. John ran down the stairs towards him and helped him sit up, but he still held on tight to his arm and was panting in pain,

"What happened!? Did you fall down the stairs or something?" John asked urgently, taking a look at Sherlock's arm. His shoulder felt dislocated, he had to be taken to a hospital as soon as possible, but there was no time to call an ambulance.

Sherlock didn't reply, but he nodded quickly, trying hard not to scream out loud. He panted heavily through his teeth,

"John, you have to help me, please!" He pleaded, looking at John desperately. John could see the pain and fear in Sherlock's eyes, unable to continue seeing his friend like this, he nodded and helped him stand up,

"Come on, let's get you to a hospital," He said reassuringly, "It's alright, you're going to be fine…"

"Do I get a choice in which doctor checks my arm?" Sherlock asked as he was guided out the door and into a cab, "I don't trust anybody else, you're probably the only person I'd want to check me out-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he realised how that sounded, he blushed lightly as he caught John quickly turning away, but Sherlock could tell that he was blushing just as much,

"Urr… Of course, Sherlock," He mumbled embarrassingly, clearing out his throat, "Let's just get you to the hospital…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sherlock was waiting in the reception of the St. Bart's Hospital, clutching his left arm with his hand. John soon sat down beside him with a pen and form in his hand,

"Right, they said we have to fill this form in and then you'll be seen by a doctor to get an X-ray." John explained, writing in all the blank spaces for Sherlock.

"Name, Sherlock Jay Holmes. Sex, male. Occupation, Consulting Detective. Blood type, A. Injury, Dislocated left arm. Allergies, Kiwis…" John mumbled to himself as he quickly wrote, hardly needing to ask Sherlock to answer any on the questions, which made Sherlock rather surprised, and impressed.

"John, I didn't know you knew so much about me just on-hand.. " He said, glancing at John's well-written handwriting and then at John himself, which made him turn away embarrassingly.

"Well, of course I do," He explained quietly, "I mean, why wouldn't I? We live together, so of course I know a lot about you…"

Sherlock was about to say something else, but John had just finished filling in the form and stood up,

"I'll be right back, just got to hand this in…" He muttered, quickly walking away.

Sherlock sighed as he watched John walk back to the reception desk, there was something about John that made him wonder, he wasn't like other people; He was much more understanding than 'certain' people, he was bravely loyal, always jumping in to save Sherlock from being killed.

_'He's kind, too,'_ Sherlock thought, not taking his eyes off him, _'Not just kind, he's also sweet, wonderful, a perfect partner… And adorable as well…'_

He then shook his head and tried to block out the thoughts, whenever he let his mind trail it always lead to John, no matter what he was thinking of before, but they weren't just regular thoughts of his room-mate, just thinking of John made his heart beat a little faster or made his stomach go fluttery. Sometimes he couldn't even speak straight, and it didn't take long for his brother to notice the same thing when he visited him the other day when John was at work.

_"It's obvious you're in love with him," Mycroft told his younger brother, who was just gazing out the window, "You have to tell him somehow, if he's survived living with you for this long, then he clearly thinks very highly of you."_

_"I don't love him, Mycroft," Sherlock growled, not even looking at him, "And what I do with my life is really none of your business, whether you're my brother or not."_

_"You'll regret it if you don't," Mycroft retorted, ignoring Sherlock's last comment, "What if he gives up of waiting and moves on to love someone else?.."_

_Sherlock didn't reply, he just continued to stare out the window, thinking. As much as he would hate to admit it, Mycroft was right, but how would he tell John? What if he didn't feel the same way? Would he be able to stay with Sherlock if he knew how he felt? In hi mind, John was too… _Perfect_… To risk losing. He could feel the tips of his ears burning and Mycroft staring at him,_

_"See? You're blushing just thinking about him! Do you even notice the way he looks at you? It's now or never, Sherlock. Either you tell him, or I tell him myself…"_

"…Sherlock? Sherlock!" A voice exclaimed, snapping Sherlock back into reality. John was looking at him with confusion,

"You were just staring in to space for a moment, anyway, the doctor's ready to see you now…"

Sherlock just nodded and stood up, still holding his arm. He didn't speak in case his voice would crack, that would be the last thing he needed. John walked beside him as they went to the Doctor's room together, but John stayed outside,

"I'll just wait for you here, call me if you need anything."

Sherlock nodded again before entering the room, when the door slammed shut John gave out an exhausted sigh and lent his back against the wall,

"He's never going to leave my mind…" He whispered quietly under his breath, rubbing his eyes, "Why, out of every person I know, must I fall for Sherlock Holmes?.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John sat against the wall, waiting for Sherlock to come out, but he was taking extremely long, meaning he had time to clear his thoughts.

Ever since solving the case of the Hounds of Baskerville, Sherlock had been reoccurring in his mind almost none stop. There was just something about that tall, dark brown haired man that intrigued him so much… Not to mention his beautiful, gorgeous cyan eyes…

_'For fuck sake, stop it,'_ John scolded himself, _'It's Sherlock, damn it, out of every person to have a crush on, Sherlock would be the most awkward. He's your flat-mate, and he's Asexual, he probably doesn't even feel that way..'_

He recalled the happy memories he had with Sherlock; his alluring laughter, his seductive smile, his impressive intelligence… Just everything about him made John go crazy, and before he knew it, he found himself grinning to himself like an idiot. He hid his face using his sleeve before anybody could see him. There was nothing he could do, whether he wanted to be or not, he was in love with him.

He knew he had certain feelings for Sherlock, almost since the day they first met, Sherlock's quick deductions and the trill of going on adventures with him fascinated John to the core. Even though Sherlock could be rather intolerant with people, John could always see a spark in Sherlock's eyes whenever they did something together, whether it was solving a case or just getting a take-away at night…

He had to do something about how he felt, but what? John wasn't sure how he'd be able to tell Sherlock, would he be rejected? Most likely, but he had to get it out of his system somehow, even if it did end up with a broken heart.

At that moment, John heard a sharp yelp that sounded like it came from Sherlock. He knocked on the door and pressed his ear against the door,

"Sherlock, are you alright in there?" He asked. He could heard the sound of quite, but pained, panting coming from Sherlock as he took a few moments to answer,

"Yeah, Fine, I… John, can you come in here?" He answered through the door. John opened the door and saw Sherlock's arm in a shoulder sling, occasionally flinching as the doctor was gently tweaking with the sling to make it fit comfortably.

"You should be OK after a couple of weeks," The doctor explained, "But it might be painful at times, so I highly suggest taking painkillers prescribed at your pharmacy."

Sherlock nodded absent-mindedly at what the doctor was saying, clearly not paying any attention at all, so John had to take a mental note of everything that was being said, but as a doctor himself, he didn't have to remember anything new.

John quickly glanced at Sherlock, who was wearily staring at a large poster of the Human skeleton on the wall, only pretending to be listening. John silently sighed through his nose and smirked to himself.

He looked over at the large clock that was looming on the wall, it was 6:05pm already. How long have they been here!?

It was still over an hour and a half before they left the hospital, after Sherlock was given heavy medication for the pain, John had to help him keep steady as they returned home. Neither of the two said much on the cab journey home, spending most of the time gazing out the windows. John tried to think of how to talk to Sherlock about how he felt, while Sherlock was thinking about what Mycroft told him.

When Sherlock and John finally reached to 221b, it was already dark outside with only the moonlight and the streetlights to let people see through the darkness. They were still silent, but John guided the drugged and tired Sherlock upstairs into their flat. John tried to flip the switch to turn on the light, only to find it wouldn't work,

"Electricity's faulty…" He muttered to himself annoyingly, he was meaning to talk to Mrs Hudson about that.

He gently kept hold of Sherlock's good arm and slowly made his way to the sofa, where he could see a trail of light on it coming from the moon. He sat himself and Sherlock down and relaxed, giving out a yawn, to which Sherlock did immediately after.

Sherlock then lent his head against John's shoulder, which was something John didn't expect.

"Thank you…" Sherlock mumbled softly under his breath. "Thank you for helping me today, John…"

"Wh-What do you mean?" John asked sheepishly, feeling himself blush. He did, of course, know exactly what Sherlock meant, but it still wasn't something he would say casually. Maybe being under the influence of drugs made Sherlock less shy about his soft side.

Sherlock didn't move from where he was, but he did gently brush his head against John's shoulder,

"I mean thank you for helping me when I hurt my shoulder," He replied in a soft, quite tone, "I don't know what I could have done without you…"

John then smiled and tenderly rubbed Sherlock's arm,

"It's alright, what else was I going to do? You know I'll always be there to help you…" He replied, resting his head against Sherlock's soft, curly hair. John was in complete bliss, Sherlock's sweet scent almost over whelmed him. The night was silent and the sound of Sherlock's breathing was like a soft lullaby.

John's touch made Sherlock's heart flutter. He wanted to stay like that forever. Just him and John together without caring about anything else. To just be by his side for the rest of his life.

_"It's now or never, Sherlock. Either you tell him, or I tell him myself…" _Sherlock recalled what Mycroft told him. He wasn't sure whether he meant to have said it out loud or not, but after taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth,

"I love you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John's mind halted. Did Sherlock just say what he thought he heard? He could hear his heart beating faster as he felt his mouth feel dry,

"You… You love me?.." He asked, trying to swallow but his throat snapped shut.

"Yes," Sherlock replied, looking up at John, gazing into his stormy blue eyes, "Yes, I do love you. I love you more than anything…"

John was too surprised to reply, so Sherlock continued,

"I've never known anyone like you before, you've saved me in more ways imaginable and I can't see myself spending my days with anybody else but you, John, I need you and I love you… D-Do you love me?.."

John's eyes were still for a moment, before brightening up with emotion and affection. He blushed uncontrollably as smile drew across his face,

"Yes," He answered, his voice shaking slightly, "Yes, of course… Of course I love you, I have done for so long. I… I… "

John wasn't able to finish his sentence, Sherlock warm, icy-blue gaze blanked his mind. The moonlight highlighted the edges of Sherlock's face… His beautiful, tempting face…

He lent in closer to Sherlock and slowly kissed him on his soft lips. Energy surged through him like fire, his heart was beating against Sherlock's as he wrapped his good arm around John's shoulder, bringing him closer. Their eyes were fully closed, but they could sense the love and desire from each other.

John gently ran his hand through Sherlock's silky hair, wanting him to be closer to him.

Sherlock tenderly ran his tongue across the bottom of John's lip, causing him to moan in pleasure. It was the greatest kiss he had ever had, but Sherlock's first ever kiss, and he couldn't have imagined it any better.

John continued to kiss Sherlock, before slowly braking off, staring into his Icy-blue eyes.

"Well, that was… Was…"

"Amazing?"

"Indeed, my thoughts exactly.."

A smile drew across both their faces before Sherlock lent against John's shoulder again, quietly yawning. It's been a long day for both of them, and both of them were reluctant to move away from each other,

"Good night, John." Sherlock yawned again, closing his eyes, leaning on John and the cushions of the sofa.

"Good night, Sherlock…" John whispered, sleeping on Sherlock's warm body, his arms still wrapped round him. Sherlock's sweet, luscious scent sent him drifting into a cosy sleep.

_'Sleep well, my love…'_ John thought tiredly, before peacefully falling asleep, knowing that that was one of the greatest evenings he ever had…


End file.
